User talk:EarthFurst
Talk archives 1 Hi there! Welcome to EarthFurst's talk page. You can send a message to me by editing this page. If you want to start a new conversation, click here or click the “leave message” at the top of this page (to the right of “edit”). If you want to comment on a discussion below, edit the appropriate section below. welcome Hi, EarthFurst, and welcome aboard as an editor on the LGBT Info wiki! Please feel free to create and edit articles which are relevant to LGBT history and issues, as there is plenty of room for more information on this population. Also, feel free to message me or the other sysops on this wiki if you need help with anything. Peace! --RayneVanDunem 05:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Switch to WikiFur-like category hierarchy I think it will be easier to manage the categories by WikiFur's system. I'm sick of managing so many categories that were imported from their Wikipedia counterparts. --RayneVanDunem 00:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Your thoughts on the BDSM category and its numerous articles Please read this: Category_talk:BDSM Thanks, DragonMage 23:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) aka Mike Your input Hi, just wanted to inform you that we need your input on sysop and bureaucrat nominations, especially if you want to achieve a higher position on the wiki. Thanks. --RayneVanDunem 23:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Problem page Hi :) I'm leaving this for you as the most recently active admin here. I've removed a article until it can be fully reviewed (see the deletion log for details). We've had a complaint that it implies the the subject was in a relationship with an underage girl - which obviously could be a serious allegation. Possibly the article could be rewritten to give full sources and remove any speculation? To be clear, it's not the sexuality that the people emailing are concerned about, but the under-age aspect (they are family of the woman concerned). Please can you have a look at this and see if it can be rewritten or should be left deleted? This isn't Wikipedia of course, but their policies on writing biographies can be useful sometimes:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Biographies_of_living_persons. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Emmie, Pop's First Lesbian love song Ralph, Let's call her Ralph 19:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Sannse, Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate the position of Wikipedia. Please thank everyone at Wikipedia for me. To paraphrase, a comment that made it all worth for me. " At 13, I would have considered myself blessed beyond belief to be with someone like Laura Nyro. I have known two other women who had loving long-term relationships that began when they were in their mid-teens and the other woman was in her early thirties." I will consider submitting a bowdlerized verson. The nub of the problem is how to present the phenomenon of the flame/crush relationship, vis-a-vis "Emmie". By it's character, a flame/crush relationship involves an older/younger bonding that is more than mere friendship. I will, notwithstanding, post this on the recommended talk page. Agape. Ralph, Let's call her Ralph 19:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC . : That "At 13" quote (from where? Soul Picnic book?), in and of itself doesn't say to me that Laura Nyro was in a relationship with a teen. Looked at Emmie lyrics at http://www.lauranyro.com/lyrics.htm#Song10 and see no "Mama" in Emmie lyrics. --EarthFurst 15:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox protocol Emmie, Pop's First Lesbian love song Ralph, Let's call her Ralph 20:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Sannse, et al, Is there a way that a draft procedure could be set up to encourage others to give advice and comment about resubmitting the Emmie article. The mere claim that "Emme" may be a first is significant in LGBTQ history. e.g. here is a brief example. Emmie is a track on the 1968 album Eli and the Thirteenth Confession by Laura Nyro released on March 3, 1968. Alanna Nash in her April 25, 1997 music comment "Passion Player" http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,287629,00.html on EW.com touted “Emmie” as “pop’s first lesbian love song.” Pete Johnson in his June 1968 review of the song in Coast FM & Fine Arts (p.50) commented “There is a momentary shock at hearing a woman romancing another woman…” Michele Kort in her biography of Laura Nyro, “Soul Picnic” reported on p.60, the Ellen Sander claim about her being the partial inspiration for “Emmie”. Laura’s reply was reputed to have been “…Well, it’s sort of a combination of you and someone else…” Ari Fox Lauren, a recognized theorist on the music (sans lyrics) of Laura Nyro, is of the opinion, “Emmie” and “Désiree” “are open expressions of same-sex attraction on Laura’s part.” http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Nyro Would this not be sufficien to post the article. As you can see I need help with conforming the links. : Changed html above into plain text. Article at Emmie (Laura Nyro song). : : Sannse said, "As I understand it, it's not the sexuality issue that's upsetting people, it's the allegation of an adult/child relationship." The moderated premise merely listes authorities. It appears that the latest listing by the Dan/Jan Nigro is a gross contradiction. This is an attempt to end run the import of this LGBT project wiki site: namely that "Emmie" was an open expression of female same sexuality rarely heard in the popular music of the day. Ralph, Let's call her Ralph 08:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Emmie' Laura Nyro Song. I did a resubmission circa August 24, 2011 after the page was deleted. Dan Nigro repersenting the Family added a long introductory justification denying any same-sex theme. On September 2 and today September 13, 2011 I added rebuttals and resource links justifying "Emmie" as an open expression of same-sex attraction.Ralph, Let's call her Ralph 07:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Portuguese HIV/AIDS videos I just noticed somebody added some Portuguese language HIV/AIDS videos. What's your feeling on this? I don't want to discourage contributors, but we are an English language wiki. I don't know how many Portuguese speakers visit this site. What are your thoughts? -- DragonMage (talk) 16:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : Would it be possible to have a http://pt.lgbt.wikia.com ? Similar to there being https://pt.wikipedia.org/ . --EarthFurst (talk) 08:22, October 3, 2014 (UTC) LGBT flags category EarthFur, quoting from your comment section on File:Gay_flag.svg, you said: Category:LGBT flags . I notice there's also Category:Gay pride flags (make GPF a subcat of Category:LGBT flags ? merge GPF into Category:LGBT flags? My preference would be to merge Gay Pride flags into LGBT flags. LGBT sounds more inclusive. Also, the GPF category only has two items in it anyway. -- DragonMage (talk) 16:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Trey Songz would you do something on trey songz as i heard he came out not to long ago? - 20:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Red links everywhere :o I was going to make some edits to Gay pride and I noticed a LOT of redlinks there. I then saw them all over this wiki. It appears to be a result of copying lots of content from Wikipedia, which includes links to content on Wikipedia that doesn't exist here. What do you think of removing those links entirely? Or maybe removing some selectively, and leaving a few in place where there should be a page here too? OR I could leave the links in place, but point them to the Wikipedia page (so instead of a red link to Pride, it would point to Wikipedia:Pride. ...or I could just leave them all alone when I make my edits. :P What do you think? Advice? Has this been discussed before somewhere? Thanks! Template Name Changes EarthFurst, why did you rename a couple of template pages with LGBT Info as a prefix? It's kinda redundant to have LGBT Info in the front of the name. Also, templates are always named Template:template name. DragonMage (talk) 13:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) John Mulholland Would like to delete a photo of -- and listing and information about - John Mulholland. How do I go about doing so? Thanks, Dan — The preceding unsigned comment was added by Danc09 (talk • ) . Would like to delete a photo of -- and listing and information about - John Mulholland. How do I go about doing so? Thanks, Dan Dan Collier, Gay New Yorker — The preceding unsigned comment was added by Danc09 (talk • ) }|}}. 14:22, April 25, 2018 (UTC) partnership I would like to ask, if this LGBT*Wiki and my LGBT*Wiki could have a partnership. --TiLaton2 vandalism report vandalised the wiki. Miiohau (talk) 03:33, October 26, 2018 (UTC) bad news squiddypepe is adding porn Interlanguage Hey EarthFur, I am one of the admins of the german lgbt* wiki and today I came across your wiki. I wanted to add an interlanguage link to one of your articles but noticed that we do not have an interlanguge link connection between our two wikis enabled yet. So would you like me to ask a staff member to add this connection? Best regards Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 02:41, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could help out on this wiki, I recently came out, and this looks like the right place for me. Alternative Rock Album by Edward Hanshaw How can I place an ad in your website about my New Alternative Rock Album? I am a gay man from Pennsylvania and I'm looking to reach out to more of my gay brothers and sisters about my new Album. It is Called Climb'n Boulders And is currently found online on iTunes, Spotify, Google play, Amazon, Apple Music and YouTube. I'm not sure how to have it mentioned on your website? So maybe someone can tell me how this process works? I would really appreciate it. Thanks so much, My name is Edward Hanshaw Also know as Echordz https://youtu.be/Q83xC9NXx7A The term 'transgendered' on the Main page should be 'transgender' HI, I hope I am talking to someone that can make this edit on behalf of transgender folks. On the Main page: Welcome to the LGBT Project, a website which aims at providing factual, unbiased and down-to-earth information about lesbian, gay, bisexual and''' transgendered''' people. The term 'transgendered' is not the proper term, it should read 'lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender people.' From: https://www.hrc.org/resources/reporting-about-transgender-people-read-this Number One: Understand what “transgender” means. A transgender person, not “transgendered,” is someone whose sex assigned at birth is different from who they know they are on the inside. It includes people who have medically transitioned to align their internal knowledge of their gender with their physical presentation. But it also includes those who have not or will not medically transition as well as non-binary or gender-expansive people who do not exclusively identify as male or female. Preferred usage includes “transgender people,” “transgender person,” “transgender woman,” “transgender man,” “trans people,” “trans person,” “trans woman,” “trans man,” “non-binary people” or “non-binary person.” If you cannot make the update to the Main page, please let someone else do it. Thank you, Justineakehurst (talk) 18:12, September 17, 2019 (UTC)